


Stay right there

by shirosakura911



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: When Connor showed his capability during the hostage situation, Captain Allen was amazed. He never stopped thinking about how easily the android gets the job done. He never expected to meet the android again on top of the rooftop with a sniper in hand.





	Stay right there

“My mission is too important to let you interfere!” Connor took a step back towards the ledge of the rooftop. 

“You stay right there.” Captain Allen knew what Connor will do. Connor might be an android but he will not let anyone die on his watch. Connor stood on top of the railing. Anytime the android will fall. Allen did what his instinct tells him to do.

“Connor!” He ran towards the android that’s already falling. He almost slipped but managed to grabbed Connor’s hand. The android looked at him with confused eyes. 

“Why?” Connor asked. He didn’t know any reason why the captain will save him. He will come back after he deactivates anyway so why save him?

“Help me up Connor.” The captain is struggling to hold Connor. He is just a human and Connor’s a machine. There’s a difference on the weight. 

“I don’t understand Captain.” Allen gritted his teeth. His gripped is getting weaker and weaker. 

“Everyone deserves a chance to live. Deviant or not. You are a life.” Allen’s view on android’s changed when Connor successfully saved the girl on the rooftop without hesitation.

“When you saved that girl on the roof, I admire that you don’t fear death because you’re a machine.” Allen puffed an air that looks like a smoke because of the cold. “Now that there is a possibility for androids to be more than a machine, I wished for you to be more than your program.” He looked at the android straight in the eyes. “I wanted you to be a human, Connor.” 

Connor looked at him with admiration in his eyes. He is now understanding what Hank wanted him to be. Every time he kills his own species, Hank departs from him. He gazed at the captain’s eyes. Using whatever leverage he has, he grabbed the other side of the ledge. Allen noticed this and pulled the android to safety. Allen sat on the snow while Connor is on all fours. His software instability went up. Amanda won’t be happy for sure. A warm hand settled on top of his shoulder. As his gaze went up, the captain gave him a smile. Allen brought his attention to the men still has their guns trained on Connor.

“I got this.” The men didn’t hesitate to follow their captain’s orders. Allen doesn’t need anymore spectator of his interaction with Connor. The android got up to his feet. Allen knew the android is having a fight with himself. Deviant or not. Who cares? As long as it’s Connor and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of boredom


End file.
